people can care and believe
by vampiregirl106
Summary: juri send yuki older sister to america now 11 year later they came to fine them. last year rido was re killed but not his powers, now that they are back do they find yuki sister? is rido really dead, read and find out, and plz let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I'm witting this story for my child lit class and I thought maybe I could put this on fanfiction. I like to know what you think of this story.

It meant for child to read and I like to know if it really for child or not.


	2. Chapter 2

People can care and believe

"I don't know what happen after I left Japan"

"I don't know what happen to my family well Katsamie is a live but what about yuki , kaname, and my parents."

Well I'm Crescent Moon Kanna Kuran and I'm a vampire princess but in the human world I was just a vampire hunter who trying to make peace between vampire and human and co-excite with each other, well that not going to happen because vampire don't want to go on a human diet which mean stopping after human and go after animal or something not human."

My teacher Mr. Ling, he was amaze because when he found out about Katsamie and I being vampire do to a fight I got into.

I just turn 17 year old in August and I been looking for my family but nothing came up, until one day when I got a letter in the mail from my birth mother " everything is ok" was all it said, now I had hope that they were alive.

"KATSAMIE" yell crescent who looking up from for lab top.

'Crescent you are in class and there is not talking in my class." Said the teacher from her decks, just then there was a knock on the door in came the school headmistress of the school.

"Can I take crescent for a bit Mrs. Lynn." Said the head mistress.

Mrs. Lynn nodded her head as crescent started to pack up her stuff to leave

(in the hall)

"remember that rumor about that went around about a school coming to our town for a week?" Ask the Mrs. Hathaway as she started to walk down the hall.

"yes… The vampire school!" stated CrescentMoon as she look at the headmistress.

"well your team is going to be the watcher." Reply Mrs. Hathaway to crescent, all crescent could do is look at the headmistress.

"wait don't you mean Katsamie team?" crescent stated in shock.

Mrs. Hathaway stop look at her student and then smiles with the reply of "I been watching you two outside of this school and well you two work good together and both can tell wither or not a vampire good or bad. So I thought well why not put you two together for this mission."

Crescent look at her with a smile but then stop in her tracks… there stood her parent, and people in white uniform but two who were in black uniform with the same design on it.

"this is the night classes from cross academy, this is the pure-blood teacher Juuri and haruka kuran, this is kaien cross the chairman of the school long with his foster children yuki kuran and zero kyu." Mrs. Hathaway introduce as she point at the main people.

"it nice to meet you all." Said crescent as she nodded her head.

"thank you for having us here ms… um.. what is your name?" ask juuir

My name is CrescentMoon um… light but all my friends call me crescent." Stated crescent as she go's and shack juuir hand, once crescent shack juuir hand everything from her past came flowing throw crescent head.

" crescent what did you see?" ask Katsamie as she appeared next to to crescent and juuir.

"Juuir Rose Kuran, she as 4 children, but send 3 of the 4 way because her brother wanted them dead, but the brother eyes are weird." Said crescent as she was explaining everything to katsamie.

"what are the color of the eye's crescent?" ask the headmistress.

"blue and green but he is evil." stated crescent as she lets go of juuir hand.

"katsamie I need to talk to you in my office." Sayed Mrs. Hathaway as she turn "Crescent can explain the rules of this town." Then walk away.

Crescent turn to the school and started, "There are 3 main rules you would have to follow, 1) If you are in a place with human you can't leave with them." Everything look at Aidou, "2nd rule there is no blood drinking." Continue crescent as she look everyone.

"That one of my rule too." Said the kaien cross the headmaster of the school.

"last but not lest during the day you can't go to many place that have lots of humans but at night you can go." Crescent finish and look at them.

Just as crescent finish Katsamie came back and only to grab crescent, " There is more to your vision crescent. Not tell me.." Stated Katsamie as she close the door to an empty classes room.

"The guy I saw in my vision is coming I don't know when but yuki is going to be in a lot of pain when he comes I don't know how it will just come." Said crescent as she looks out the window.

After a few minutes talking, they walk back to everyone and show them around the school. Just as they were about to leave the school they were to ask crescent something only to see that she was gone.

A few days later

It was 4o'clock in the morning when everyone was a waken by a scream.

"who scream?" yell Aidou as he ran in to the Kuran chambers

"It was yuki she just had a nightmare." Said Juuir

"But mom Rido is not die like we thought he was and he is here." Said yuki as she ran out of her room. Juuir look at yuki in shock.

"how can you be should.. I mean like zero kill him." Said Haruka as he put his hand on kaname shoulders which was shocking with anger.

"I don't know but I think we should go and warn crescent and Katsamie about this.' Said kaname.

"In the morning kaname." Said juuir as she walk in to her room "I'm tired." Them close the door.

8 hour later

It was 4 in the afternoon and the sun was going down, as the night classes were walking to the hunter association to ask for the leaders.

"The moonlight dose not sound so thrilling for vampire." Laugh Aidou.

Everyone glared at him and then walk in to the building. It was very big inside then it look on the outside.

"What brings you all here?" ask crescent as she appears next to everyone. Making everyone jump, but no one said a thing and the look crescent saw on Juuir face, she just walk over to yuki and grab her hand.

'KATSAMIE!" yell crescent as turns, just then Katsamie appears.

"yes crescent what wrong?" ask kat

"Rido is alive still but we don't have much time." Said crescent as she walks away and lets go of yuki hand.

Everyone could not believe that she could get that much information just by one touch.

"How long until he comes crescent?" ask rose as she appears next to katsamie

"not the long rose." Reply crescent as she walk over to Mr. Ling "sensei we have a problem."

"More info crescent.' Yell Katsamie as she watch crescent move over to their teacher.

"Go and take care of it then crescent." Reply Mr. Ling

"But we only have until tomorrow to proper sensei." Yell crescent

"WHAT!" everyone said Shockley to the information and stop dead in tracks, that when crescent really look at her sister.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE UNTIL TOMORROW CRESCENT." Yell Katsamie

"he has his army ready for a fight this time." Said crescent. Has she looks at her family who don't even know that they are standing next to each other.

"can we proper for this crescent?' ask rose as she looks at crescent.

Crescent was about to shack her head no but then stop look at katsamie and said as she grab her necklace "maybe but…"

"MAYBE what crescent?" ask rose and katsamie at the same time.

"Maybe but Katsamie and I would have to do something that we have not done in years." Reply crescent as she look to the floor.

Katsamie knew what crescent was talking about and snap her necklace off at the same time crescent did, next thing everyone know crescent and Katsamie disappear.

Juuir look down where crescent and Katsamie necklace fall "haruka these look like the necklace we gave to crescent and Katsamie before they left." She said as she pick them up to get a closer look at them. Haruka just nodded his head.

"we have until tomorrow to be ready for rido so let go." Said zero as he turn to walk away but then stop in his track to see a blond head man looking at him.

"Where is crescent?" yell the blond head man

"Roman vampire king are not allowed in here nick." Said Mr. Ling as he turn to look at him.

"well I have the right to know where my girlfriend is." Said nick as he took a step closer to zero.

"Girlfriend last time we heard that you broke up with crescent for her best friend." Said rose, nick said nothing just look at rose and then turn to walk out only to see that juuir was holding on to crescent necklace.

"What did you do?" yell nick but then disappear put of nowhere.

"Thank you crescent.' Yell rose and Mr. Ling.

The next day everyone was on guard as they were waiting for rido to attack. Just then a letter come out of the sky with the KURAN'S names on it. So kain took it to kaname who read it out loud.

-the letter-

Dear Mrs. and Mr. Kuran,

I like to inform you that your brother Rido kuran has appear in the woods

Not far from the Achievement academy for leader hunters, if you want to come and fight to protect you r family like yuki sister said you did in the past we love the help.

From the 2nd head leader

crescent

-end of letter-

Juuir just look at kaname, as kaname look at yuki, as yuki looks at back at kaname.

"so what should we do then?" ask Haruka as zero, rima, sikien, ruka, kain, and Aidou appear in the room.

"we go and help!" said kaname as he disappear into the shadows.

-10 feet from the achievement academy-

"I don't think they are coming crescent." Said rose as she fall to the ground from being weak.

Crescent and Katsamie were just standing there praying that their family was on their way.

"Katsamie what should we do if they don't make it on time?" ask crescent who as not move an inch.

"They are coming don't think they are won't." said katsamie then she smile 'they are here."

"well then let get the circle ready then" said crescent as she lit up the last candle on the ground.

The forest lit up with a protection barrier with the people inside who can't get out or out.

"Thank you for helping." Said Mr. Ling as he got up from the ground, just then dusty wind came at them.

"There is not time for thank people right now, or shaking hands, we have a vampire to kill… mobster… never mine let go." Said crescent as she step past everyone.

The fight when on forever, crescent kept on healing people, protect them when they were down, even broke everyone falls. Then she saw rido getting weaker

"katsamie he weak, let go." Yell crescent as she ran up in front of rido and withdrawing her sword , as Katsamie came up behide him and did the same.

The fight of the night was over with one swing of the swords.

The Kuran's, Aidou, kain, ruka, zero, rima, and sikien all fall asleep do the protection barrier.

"we should bring them back to the school to make sure they are rally ok." Said yazy as she steps on Aidou

That what everyone did they broth them back to the school.

The next day

The headmistress walk into the nurse office to see if the vampire where a awake. Which they were, they were just looking outside the window.

"You know this is the first time I ever seen vampire in the nurse office other than CrescentMoon." Said Mrs. Hathaway

Everyone turn around "thank you but how come we are in here?" ask kaname as he got up.

"crescent and her sister brat you guy here after you fainted from the Kuran hunter protection barrier fall." Said Mrs. Hathaway, "if you want you can go and find them, they are somewhere around here."

Juuir just wanted to find her daughter and give them one big hug, so they left the nurse office.

"Katsamie I had that fight you did not need to jump in the way you did." Yell crescent as step into the lobby of the school.

"sure you did crescent." Said katsamie as she turn the corner after crescent

Then they saw their family looking at them with a smile on their faces.

Crescent Moon Kanna Kuran is that you? Ask Haruka

Crescent nodded her head and then look at Katsamie

"Katsamie Anna Kuran is that you?" ask Juuir who was almost in tires when they smile even bigger.

8


End file.
